


Just for a Moment

by SkyJourney



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Bastian has a massive ego and hes Bad and i love him, Evil Sidestep, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, One Shot, this whole thing is from Argent's POV, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyJourney/pseuds/SkyJourney
Summary: "It infuriated her, the way he seemed as immune to her aggression as she was to his massive ego. She wasn’t impressed by him, and somehow that only made him draw closer to her. Against her better judgement, she’d been drawn to him too. "





	Just for a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_vesfalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_vesfalling/gifts).

It was a strange sight, Argent had to admit, to see the arsonist of Los Diablos, the new Sidestep, looking so, well  _ soft _ . Softer than a man who’d committed the crimes he had had any right to look, a man wearing his old identity as a new mask. There was blood on his hands, the same hands holding Argent now, one flung over her lazily, the other by his side, holding one of her own as her other ran circles through his hair. 

Argent should have turned him in. It’d been easy to justify working with him when it was just about repairing the machine they’d “acquired” at the auction. It was harder to justify sharing moments like this with him, short flirtations turning to moments stolen in empty rooms at the Rangers HQ and eventually leading her here, in his immaculate apartment, in his bed, holding him as he breathed gently against her neck. 

Bastian was awake, the pressure of his hand holding hers confirmed as much, but he hadn’t moved yet. It didn’t surprise Argent in the slightest, after all the drinks he’d had the night before. The first few had been normal enough, he’d gone from being loud, to flirty, to demanding to be the center of attention. So, in other words, exactly how he acted on a regular basis but with even less shame. It was when he’d started to hold her, gently, and compliment her eyes that Argent knew it was time for him to stop. He’d leaned into her as she walked him to his apartment and guided him to his bed, his movement impeded by his insistence on holding her. She’d never intended to stay, their relationship was angry in some moments, passionate in others, but it was never like this, never warm and calm and  _ cuddly. _ But then his hand had been in hers as she walked away, his eyes pleading  _ “Stay,”  _ and in that moment there was nothing Argent could do but allow herself this moment, just this once.

The hand in his hair traced down his face, absentmindedly hovering over the scar Argent had left on Bastian’s lip. Bastian stirred for the first time that morning, his eyes glancing up at her from where his face was cradled against her neck. 

“You know Argent, you left that scar there, least you could do is kiss it better.” 

  
She had to suppress a groan. “You’ve used that line on me before.”  _ And it was just as awful then. _

Bastian snorted, the sound vibrating against Argent’s neck. “And I recall it working, quite well even.” 

“I responded by punching you.” 

“ _ Quite well. _ ” He said it again, slower and with more emphasis this time. Argent just scoffed in response. She couldn’t exactly argue against him, after all, she had ended up “kissing it better” (as Bastian put it). Several times, even. And, Argent reluctantly admitted, the bruise she’d left around his eye somehow managed to look good on him. He’d even had the audacity to  _ thank her _ for it, like the bruise had somehow been his goal as much as the kiss. It infuriated her, the way he seemed as immune to her aggression as she was to his massive ego. She wasn’t impressed by him, and somehow that only made him draw closer to her. Against her better judgement, she’d been drawn to him too. 

A kiss, uncharacteristically gently, pressed against Argent’s hand, drawing her back from her thoughts. There was that look on his face again, laid-back, peaceful even, aimed at her. He had no right to look so tender. 

“How are you not more hungover. Shouldn’t you be complaining about a headache or something?”   
  
Bastian chuckled and pressed another chaste kiss on her hand. “Hmm be careful what you wish for, I can be really good at complaining when I want to be.” 

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “I’m sure you are.”   
  


“I’m good at everything I do, it’s one of my many talents.” 

_ You have got to be kidding.  _ Argent shoved his head to the side, eliciting a short wince from Bastian. She paused.

“You okay?”

The grin she got back in return could only be described as ‘shit eating’. “I thought you wanted me to complain?”

There was nothing Argent could say in response, her hands tightening and her lips curling down into a distinct frown as she glared back down at him. It was those kinds of comments that had gotten him choked in the hallway of the HQ before, or left him with the scar on his lips. She could tell by the way the grin deepened that she was projecting her thoughts, her defenses lowered by the way he’d riled her up. 

“My my…” Bastian chuckled. “Such promises.” He leaned forward, his lips meeting hers for a brief kiss before he winced once more and drew back, turning around so he was lying on his back next to her on the bed, a hand on his forehead. “I do  _ actually _ have a headache though.” 

Argent rolled her eyes again as she pushed herself up and out of the bed, making promises of water and a pain killer as she paused in the doorway. 

There was something about the man behind her, staring back at her with a tender gaze, that didn’t fit into her image of Bastian. It was too at odds with the destruction and death that followed him, the flames that burned as much in his eyes as they did around him. And yet, the pieces were starting to fall into place, fitting together on their own to form a picture more complicated than she’d initially thought they would. 

And somehow, despite herself, she wanted to see how it looked in the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bastian belongs to my friend Lea who gave me permission to write their murder sidestep soft so I Did.


End file.
